Ikebukuro's Monsters
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: Izaya doesn't just like the sushi...Simon x Izaya


Someone I know got me into this very rare pairing around Christmas last year, and I took a liking to it. I started writing this story but forgot about it multiple times, even though it was basically finished last year already. Simon resembles Shizuo in many ways, but is still his complete opposite in other ways, he also seems to understand Izaya in a unique way; which is why I think this pairing could actually work.  
I wanted to put the focus on the raw emotions and the moment itself, rather than writing a long story, so it's short (as always)~  
Random note: I'm on the train a lot and I believe oceans of lights I'm passing by can be quite beautiful~  
Enjoy~

* * *

Simon looks at the distanced and sad eyes of the black-haired guy sitting next to him in the train, the fire, albeit still present in them, dulled by thoughtfulness and bitterness.  
He knows that Izaya yearns for Ikebukuro's monster, despite all the bruises on his lithe body.

Because monsters always yearn for one another, or so he thinks.

Simon doesn't mind Shizuo, they are friends, and yet he is intrigued by Izaya.

He can do nothing but sit here, in silence.

But then, a moment, an impulse, he closes his eyes and presses his lips to the boy's pale, cold ones. Izaya's eyes widen in surprise; almost shock.

The lights of the city and stations they are passing lighting up the otherwise dark night, they linger for something that feels like a mere heartbeat.  
Simon pulls away, his eyes meeting Izaya's.

Then something even more unexpected happens; the information broker grips the taller man's collar and pulls him in for another kiss. This time, more fiery. This time, it's Simon who is surprised.

Shinjuku is the next station. The board flashes up. Just as sudden as this happened, it's over. The now warm lips leaving his, the next thing Simon sees is Izaya's back. He steps out of the train as though nothing happened.  
Yet, he turns around. He waits. Simon follows.

All the way to Izaya's apartment, Simon is quiet. Like usual. His thoughts circle around Izaya, himself, Shizuo.  
What will happen once they reach the apartment? But he already knows.  
Did he wait for this? No, he never expected this. Is it what he desires? Right now, it is.  
So he will go along with this.

Izaya's bitterness is still apparent, yet, when the crimson orbs meet Simon's eyes, there's a hint of a shy insecurity. It's almost cute. It's almost innocent.

Something seems to stir him up, something hidden he lets no one see.

Simon never saw this expression on Izaya's face. Not even when he was around Shizuo. He feels privileged.

The apartment is spacious and luxurious. Just as expected. Simon's eyes wander about, from the walls to the floor boards.

He almost stumbles over the discarded clothing on the floor which Izaya started taking off in the hallway.  
He keeps walking almost nonchalantly, resting his palm on a wall as his bloodred eyes glint up, chuckling to himself. A mood swing? This, too, is a usual thing.

"Feel like making your fantasies a reality?", Izaya smirks at him almost sadistically as he glances back over his shoulder.

By the time they get to the bedroom, he's completely nude. The illuminating moonlight that's coming in through the big windows reflected on his almost white skin, creating an alluring contrast with the purple-hued bruises all over Izaya's toned body.

Simon grabs him from behind, kissing the other man's nape as he pushes him onto the mattress covered in black sheets. The information broker gasps.

The taller man wonders if Izaya feels trapped sometimes. In his web he spun himself; around the city, around the people. Is it suffocating him, too?

What were to happen if it collapses, or, if he ever leaves it, or even more...is dragged out of it? Would he crash down to earth? But, Simon knows that won't happen. And yet...

He wants him. He loves him. Maybe until now, he wasn't aware of how much.

Simon hugs him closely and possessively as his lips trail down the other man's spine. Izaya mutters his name, telling him to go slower in Russian, but the otherwise calm Simon can't wait anymore. He doesn't want to. He knows Izaya can take it.  
Yet, he hesitates. He wants to be gentle, take care of him; protect him.

He swallows.

Turning Izaya carefully around, making him face him. Izaya reaches up to touch Simon's cheek.  
They kiss. Passionate, yes, but still tender; Izaya's lips anointed by Simon's taste.  
Izaya begins stripping Simon off his shirt, his hands traveling across the dark skin, and eventually every piece of clothing is scattered across the bed.

It's quick. The condoms in the nightstand. The penetration. The lust. The sex.  
It's over in a blink, the heat washed over and away. Just like it started.

Izaya lies next to Simon. Breathing quietly. Sleeping.

Simon leaves the bed, the ruffling of fabric followed by the sound of the door closing with a click.

On the train again. Still the same dark night.

Izaya is staring at the wall in his bedroom. Thoughts running through his head.  
He gets up, his fingertips touching the glass of the window as his eyes wander in unfocused patterns over his city embraced by the darkness.

Simon's mind is sharing most of Izaya's thoughts, in this moment. A link. A connection; they're both unaware of. Or, are they?

Does he really understand Izaya? Simon knows he doesn't.

And yet, all the talks they had, all the laughters they shared. That side of Izaya. Those moments where he seemingly lets down his guard, around him, are what made Simon develop these feelings.  
And now there's no way to stop them.

* * *

A week passed since.

"Yo, Simon, what's up? Feel like coming here~?", a cocky smile forms on the information broker's lips. "Bring some sushi. I'm rather...hungry."  
He chuckles.  
Simon sighs, followed by a grin, before hanging up and grabbing a box of tuna nigiri as he walks out the door of his shop.

The city lights are beautiful. They both think that as they look up at the night sky.  
And, that is, how it truly begins.

Izaya smiles at him as Simon takes up the chopsticks, "Ah~~n~", then he cuddles against him as he happily chews the sushi.  
"He's cute", Simon thinks to himself with a gentle expression, enjoying these peaceful moments.

And so it continues.


End file.
